Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 8
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Story by Morgan Kingsley Write the first section of your page here. Chapter length: 2059 words Section heading Chapter 8: Togemon In Toy Town We were now inside of the sewers now, wandering through them to find some sunlight again. It was obvious that everybody was tired, and not wanting to walk too much anymore, but Tai and I kept on telling them we needed to. "I can brighten up the mood by singing for us a little bit." MImi said, "I took some singing lessons to make me better at it." Everybody let her do her own thing. "Why does it feel like night today? Somethings here is not right today. Why am I so uptight today? I don't what stressed me first or how the pressure was fed. But I know what it feels like To have a voice inside the back of my head A face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A faces that watches every time I lie A face that luaghs every time i fall (And watches everything)." Mimi sang. "What do you think of that?" Mimi asked everybody. "Terrible." T.K. said in a matter of fact kind of way. "That wasn't a song you made. That was the start to Papercut, a song by Linkin Park." I corrected her wisely, Linkin Park is my favorite band. My favorite album by them is Minutes to Midnight. (AN: Sorry for not having Mimi sing what she sang inside in the show, but I don't remember what she said. I don't own the lyrics to that song, or any song that Linkin Park has made.) Sora was holding her face in a don't cry sort of way, before she screamed. "What's the problem?" Tai asked Sora, in a reassuring sort of way. Sora looked in all of our directions, and tried to apologize. "It's just that sometimes, when I'm outside doing laundry, I sing my favorite songs. It's the one time I'm allowed to do that, because I'm not inside. My mom says it's distracting when I sing inside. I just miss being home!" She started to cry. I started rubbing her soldiers, to make her feel better. She looked around, and say that it was me. She blushed a little color of peachy-red. "How about we all take a moment to just say something that we all miss about our homes, or just our life." Tai suggested, and he started. "I miss playing soccer, and scoring some goals. People even consider me to be the star player of the team." He said, and let out a little bit of a laugh. "I miss cooking for my father every day when he gets home from his job. We sit at the table and talk about how our day has gone, best part of the day. In my point of view, at least." Matt told us, and I nodded a little. I wish my family relationships are this good. The only person that I'm related to who tries to understand me is my brother. I've never even met some of my grandparents, or uncle/aunt. What was I going to say when they come around to me? "I miss studying the different sciences of life and the planet of Earth." Izzy said, at least he had something good to go for. "I miss getting high scores on my video games. I could spend hours playing on some day, it's just so much fun." T.K. said, wow, I've never even played a single video game in my entire life. "I miss going shopping, on sundays, they have killer deals. I just go all out on those days. I also miss hanging out with my girlfriends." Mimi said, and I got the message of her saying girlfriends. Crap, it was my turn now, what was I going to say? "I miss doing my homework. If I fall behind, I might have to take another year of High School, and I can't bear to live another year of where I'm living at." Matt glared over at my direction, and shook his head. I also saw that he was rolling his eyes. But it was true, I couldn't handle another year with my father, so I spend all night sometimes doing homework. Sometimes I even go two to three nights without sleeping to get all the material in my head. That's when i saw a bunch of blobs running to our direction. "Tentomon, what are those?" I started to panic as they were headed to us. "Those are Numemon, they're weak, but the bad smell that they give off makes up for it. The goo that they shoot off might stay on your clothes forever. Just run for it!" I listened to Tentomons advice, and made a run for the other side of the sewer. Everybody pursued behind me, and we ran through the entrance on the other side in a few minutes. The Numemon couldn't break past the entrance, because they're allergic to the sunlight. I was panting, that was quite a run that we had.I looked up, and saw a bunch of vending machines! This couldn't be real. I pointed to them, and everybody nodded. I ran to them, and saw that they weren't working. Darn, why couldn't I get a good break headed for me? Mimi tried pounding to the machine, but nothing came out. "They have to be broken. There's no way I can get anything out of them." Matt said, and he sat down, disappointed. Mimi kicked the machine she was in front of, and the door popped open. Numemon started jumping out of it. As well as all the other vending machines at one time. I screamed, then had a idea. "Let's make a run for it! Everybody split, and we will meet up again when they are all gone." Everybody started yelling as they were running away in different directions. I was running for about half an hour, and the Numemon ran away from me. I looked behind, and Gomamon and I gasped at the same time. It was a giant teddy bear! (I don't remember the name, so I'm just winging it!) "Oh no, not Mumemon." Gomamon said, and a heart was coming out of the teddy bear. "Heart Attack!" It yelled, wow, that's the name of its attack. I got sucked into the heart, and the teddy bear sucked Gomamon into its own heart. The teddy bear took us to a toy town, he put Gomamon in a treasure chest, and made me play with some living toys. They were chasing me, and I was running away. Mimi was running along with Palmon, trying to get away from her own flock of Numemon. They stopped chasing her for the same reason they stopped chasing after me. The giant teddy bear. Mimi and Palmon started running for their lives, and the giant teddy bear started shooting lasers out of its eyes. she made into the toy town, and saw everybody being chased by toys. She looked so confused by this whole situation, she looked around the town. "Crazy, it looks like they've been turned into zombies or something crazy like that." Palmon said, and Mimi giggled a little bit. "I feel like they were already zombies anyway." Mimi said, and she giggled again, but with Palmon joining her this time. They went inside a house, and saw a chest. Inside it was every one of our partners digimon. she heard the voice of Agumon. "We're stuck here, Mimi. We got locked inside when our friends got taken away by the giant teddy bear. It's your turn to be the heroes this time. save us and our friends." Mimi looked so shocked by this, that she was starting to freak out. "Do it, for all our sakes!" agumon yelled even louder, and Mimi gave in. She and Palmon started to walked out of the house, and met with the giant teddy bear in the middle of Toy Town. "Heart Attack!" The teddy bear yelled, but failed to get the two of them. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled to the teddy bear, and constricted it for a moment. But it broke the vines after a couple of seconds. "Looks like it's time to teach this teddy bear a lesson." Mimi said, and she looked down at Palmon. Palmon nodded, and it started glowing. Along with Mimis device. "Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled, and it digivolved for the first time. It was now a huge cactus that had needles all over it. It had red boxing gloves, and its main attack was shooting the. needles on its body. "Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and the giant teddy bear started to struggle a slight bit. "Heart Attack!" The teddy bear yelled, and Numemon started piling up on top each other. The heart hit them, and they flew away. At least they tried to help Mimi. "Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and the teddy bear was defeated. A black gear out of its back, the same one as the one on Meramon and Andromon. Everybody was back to normal, and all the digimon where free. I was so impressed with Mimi that I hugged her, but I remembered what she said about being confused, so I stopped. "Sorry, forgot for a second. Thank you Mimi for doing your part this time." The teddy bear took notice of what it has done. "Sorry for all that I've done. You can stay here for the night, it's almost evening anyways." We all thanked the teddy bear, and decided to stay here. I walked up to Tai. "So now five of our digimon have digivolved by now. Our latest success was Mimi and Palmon turning into Togemon. All we have left is mine and T.K.s. I wonder what ours or going to turn into." Tai shrugged, and didn't answer for a couple seconds. "I don't know, but I will admit, it should be very interesting for when we find out." We sat in silence for a couple seconds. "What do you want your to turn into? What do you think T.K.s will turn into ?" I thought about it for a couple a seconds, then responded. "Since Gomamon is already a fish sort of digimon, I expect it to turn into some sort water living related digimon." I said, and Tai nodded, as though he could see why I would assume something like that. "I think that since T.K.s digimon can fly already, I think it will turn into something related to flying. Like Sors with Biyomon turning into Birdramon." "I can see why you would assume some sort of thing like that. What do you want for dinner?" I realized that I haven't eaten in the whole time that I've been here. I shrugged, not caring. "I haven't had anything to eat for the last few days, so just anything." I said to Tai, and we sat there talking all through our dinner, plus a couple hours after that. The sun set, and that's when we decided that we should go to sleep. Was I possibly becoming friends with Tai? Mimi as well? I found Matt asleep, as I was getting ready to pass out myself. I think I'm starting to grow on him a little bit. Sora woke up for a moments, long enough to look at me and have a happy look on her face. Mimi was the first to sleep, due to all that she had to do today with the giant teddy bear. T.K. talked with Izzy for a while, before they fell asleep. Due to them being the youngest, they related to each other the most. It was obvious that they were becoming fast friends. Tai and I were ready to go to bed about a hour later. Another day has gone by, I told myself, let's make it through the next day as well as we have the others. These kids were almost like the start of a family to me, and I knew that I had to protect everyone of them . I tried calling Sarah, but it went to a voice message. "Hello, it's Sarah, please leave your name and message. I will get back to you as soon as I can. "It's Joe Ki'do, just wanted to say hi. These kids are great. Talk to you later." I hung up and went to sleep. Category:Fan fiction